Togami
Togami is the King-Consort of Shanjia. He was a court musician before he married Queen Junko, who eventually elevated his status along with their children. (see Foreign Intelligence 90) Rumor has it he is the true power behind the throne. He is also a Lumen. (see Foreign Intelligence 100). He's one of the main antagonists of the game, and possibly the biggest challenge Elodie will have to face. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement Starting Week 34, his fleet will be sighted near Novan shores. From that point onwards Elodie will have to choose how to deal with the naval invasion. If the naval battle ends in defeat, Elodie will have to confront him directly during Week 36. He will come to Lampai Castle to demand a duel for Elodie's crystal. There are many outcomes to this encounter, based on Elodie's skills up to this point: * A Lumen Elodie can duel him. Either by surprising him with a magic sword or by tricking him with light reflections, she will kill him, thus stopping the invasion, though the enraged Junko will threaten Nova with retaliation for years. * A cruel Lumen Elodie with a spare crystal can offer to ally herself with Togami. He orders her to kill her father as proof of loyalty, she does by blasting the hall with fire. She leaves for Shanjia where she works as Togami's agent against rebels, while Nova dues as possible to recover from their king's gruesome death and forget their black-hearted princess. * Elodie (regardless whether she has Lumen powers or not) can try to appeal to Togami's love for his family by singing to him, then convincing him of the shallowness of his campaign and the sorrow his family will feel if he dies. He has a change of heart and leaves Nova without further bloodshed, abandons his ambitions of conquest, and later initiates an alliance with Nova, and hints at a friendship with the crown family by sending a personalized gift (including a picture made by his children) to Elodie. * If a non-Lumen Elodie has no way to confront Togami, Joslyn will duel him instead. In one outcome, Togami easily kills the untrained Joslyn, but keeps his word and leaves Nova. In other outcome, Joslyn surprises Togami with a magic mirror that harms Lumens, killing him at the cost of his own physical and mental health. If Togami dies, then it's mentioned how his soldiers, now stuck in Nova after being abandoned by their generals, become bandits dedicated to harming the novan populace. Also, if Elodie defeated the shanjian fleet, either by naval victory or by executing a Lumen ritual, she won't meet him. In one path, he's revealed to have been involved in the game events since the beginning: If Elodie doesn't get her crystal, he'll reveal himself as the perpetrator of Queen Fidelia's death. All epilogues mention him and the outcome of the shanjian invasion in Nova, depending on how Elodie dealt with him. Personality Abilities Togami is a terrifyingly powerful Lumen. If Elodie fights him she will need to pass high Lumen checks to even survive his attacks. However, he depends on his magic too much, and thus doesn't seem to consider close combat techniques or dueling strategy (which Elodie can use to her advantage). He's directed succesful invasions and personally leads the shanjian fleet. This seems to hint at great knowledge of military and naval strategy. He used to be a court musician in the past, apparently a good one given that he was able to charm the shanjian queen, and a pacifistic Elodie will need to pass a high check in Instruments+Voice to impress him. Though, if pacified, he will confess to Elodie that he hasn't sung or played music in a very long time, not even to his children. Trivia * His name is a reference to Byakuya Togami, from the visual novel Dangan Ronpa. His wife also references said game, being named after Junko Enoshima. * As a white-haired main antagonist, and a ruthless one at that, he exeplifies the common anime archtype of White Hair, Black Heart. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Lumen